


The Promise Keeper

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, im not good at tags, what happens when we don't see The Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has never been alone, before the Doctor claimed her as his home, a promise was made. Welcome to the inner truth of The TARDIS, meet the spirit and keeper of the TARDIS' promise, and her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Little is known of my people, the Promise Keepers. Not even The Doctor knows of us, well, me. He doesn't know anything of my past, or the future. I was Queen Serenity, I am now The TARDIS, and my future is undecided. Let me give you the truth.  
I should start at the beginning. Welcome to Edonia, home of the Edonites, the people known to the public as The Promise Keepers. This planet is one of peaceful actions and people who are raised to act in that way. I am at this time in my life, 203 years old. In a human's eyes I am twelve years old. My grandmother, Queen Neoma Sereah, is to choose her next in line. My mother is fiercely competeing for this spot in the kingdom. This is the first promise.


	2. Grandmother's Choice

I was born on Edonia, in the planet's capitol Dellora. My father Prince Cirrus, who, after my birth called for a moment of silence. Within that moment serenity claimed our people. From this moment my father gave me my name.

No other name would have contrasted me more. As a child I was always running somewhere, ruining my lovely dresses, and standing up for those that had yet to go through thier first promise ceremony. Yet, my name suited me perfectly when my grandmother told me her stories. She spoke of the galaxies beyond ours, and the people our delegates got to meet. The stories that were our favorites were that of The Time Lords. She told me that they were a valliant race of pride and tradition, quite like ours. I loved those stories.

My mother, on the other hand did not. She grew up as a privleged noble, in the higher portion of Dellora. Her family told quite different stories of Time Lords, dark stories. These composed of murder and firey death. As a child I refused to believe them. Yet, when my father died, and the throne was to go to either myself, or her, she stopped telling me frightening "facts" about them. Instead she agreed with my grandmother.

By the time my 203rd birthday came around, my grandmother announced that she would decide her succession from my mother and I. At that moment my mother stormed out of the room, my grandmother in tow. They returned after my birthday dinner had passed, red faced and angry. 

"Serenity, darling?" My grandmother called.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I replied, court manners impeccable.

"Come with me, my dearest."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, getting up.

She led me to the serant's quarters, "Serenity, child, there is no doubt that you will make a proper Promise, unlike your mother."

My confusion was apparent in my voice, if the dark room was unable to let grandmother see my face. "What did mother Promise to?"

"She promised the Daleks a safehaven during her rule." My grandmother's regal face dropped.

"THE Daleks?" I gasped, "Thr ones that kill Time Lords?"

"Unfortunately so" She sood taller, "Yes, So I'm going to pass the crown to you. Currently, you are too young for your First Promise, but when you do I feel that we will be in war, or on the brink of it." She placed her hands in mine, "Promise yourself to a Time Lord or a Time Lord's machine."

"Yes, grandma, for you." I felt a tear run down my cheek. The Promising is a coming of age rite. We make a promise, then are bound until it is broken by the promisee. Then the Second Promise can be made.

Two weeks later I was announced as Queen Serenity, 203 year old monarch. The Child Queen, was what they called me. My mother then tried to kill me twice. And was finally arrested. But the backlash of broken promises come back. They always do.


	3. The Broken Promise

I was 623 when it finally happened. I prepared everyone with what my grandmother's stories provided me with. I knew that they were relentless, shielded my armour that is almost fully impenitrable. Yet I didn't know that this Dalek invasion was due to a war. The Last Great Time War. I also didn't know that my people would be dead in a month's time.

"Queen Serenity!" My military consultant called.

"Sgt. Slaters?" I asked, standing to greet him.

"I think They are here..." He said, fear on his face.

"Who Sgt.?" I asked fully aware of who he spoke of.

"The Daleks, and they want an audience with you."

"Sgt." I commanded, taking my role as monarch with ease, "Place my guard on high alert, enable my safety shield around my throne, and get me my war staff." I threw him the decorative staff that represented the peace of my people. This is war.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed and left the room, leaving me to command the guards in the throne room.

"Forward Harch!" I yelled, "We are on High Alert D! Alert all of the squads and their commanders!"

Within thirty minutes my throne room looked like a battle staging area. My throne's shield was a blue glaze two feet in each direction around where I sat. My soldiers stood at the ready.

Then The Daleks entered.

I stood and greeted them, my court, my greeting. "Daleks, may your promise go unbroken."

"Yet," The mechanical vocals said from the lead Dalek, "It is brok-en Queen of E-don-ia." 

"You speak of an ill-Promised fate." I said, "My mother's Promise is not mine to keep."

"She suf-fers Queen." The Dalek informed me.

"You have no emotion, so you know not of suffering. And that is her problem." I spoke, matter of factly.

"You could make the same Prom-ise as your mo-ther." 

"That would go against my raising." I pointed to the painting of my grandmother, "The promise is broken, my people do not align themselves with you." 

"That is a fool's Reason!" The Dalek threw back at me.

"Calling my reasons foolish is a bad move while within the confines of my court." I smiled remembering the stories I was told by my grandmother. "What if I could summon The Oncoming Storm?"

"He can not be sum-moned. And you have heard our leg-ends."

"The Bad and Good of the Gallifreian race, called The Time Lords? Yes, I have heard them." I replied, sitting down, realizing that it could take a while to reason with the souless being in front of me.

"Then dis-truc-tion doesn't scare you?" The Dalek asked.

"You know nothing of fear, love, hate, or happiness, Dalek." I responded, drawing my eyes to Sgt. Slaters who entered the room.

"Your Majesty," He bowed to me, "The Time Lords bid your audience."

"Sgt. I cannot have a Time Lord and a Dalek in the same room." I thought of the destruction of two explosives within one room.

"They promise to keep from destroying the 'Dalek filth' as they phrased it."

"Bring them in then." I breathed, this was going to become difficult.

"We do not need hope-less feel-ings, Queen." The Dalek picked up where we left off.

At that moment the Dalek's scope turned to the door of the throne room. There Time Lords walked in, each taking a knee to bow.

"Rise Gallifreins." I stood again, "May your promise go unbroken." 

"As with yours." The First Time Lord said.

"I thank you." I replied, then sat again.

"Your Majesty, we may find it difficult to speak with this filth in your hall." The Time Lord glared at the Daleks.

"The Daleks will stay until they wish to be dismissed."

"The Time Lord is right, The Da-lek race with-draws their off-er." The Daleks raced out of the hall, dismissing themselves.

"Guards, follow the Daleks, don't let them out of your sight until they leave. And please take this blasted shield down!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Captain of the Guard replied, each Guard marching off.

My shield disappeared, and I left the cage of my throne. "Time Lords!" I smiled, "Welcome to Edonia!"

"We are honored, but we have serious business to speak with you about."

"Then speak away." 

"You are not aware of this Great Time War are you?" A shorter Time Lord spoke now.

"No I am not informed on the infamous Gallifrain wars." I stated.

"Then I must tell you that Gallifrey is in ruin, and our people are in need of a safe-haven."

"And you think that Edonia is perfect, correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"They must accept our traditions." I said, scanning their faces, "You realize this, Time Lord?"

"Yes and we'd accept you as their temporary monarch."

I looked at them all three of them gaunt, malnurished. "I will allow Gallifrain refugees on my planet." I smiled, "Now, let's eat to our agreement."

The chef came forward, "Ma'am, what menu?"

"One that is filled with Edonia's tradition and full of sincerity."

"Consider it done."

"Thank you, Chef Pine." I replied nodding my head.

The chef stumble "N-no, thank you Your Majesty."

I smiled at the Time Lords. "Please sit, dinner will be done soon. You all look famished."

"You are very kind Your Highness." The smallest Time Lord said.

"No, kindness is a quality everything has, but I happen to use it more than most."

"Yes, that is true." The lead Time Lord said. "Have you made your promise yet?"

"No." I smiled, "But I plan to promise myself in a way that my grandmother wshed me to Promise."

They nodded as the chef rushed in. "Dinner is ready, My Queen."

"Lead us to the dinning hall, and in this dark time, let us rejoyce to our newly kindled friendship."

The dinner was spread down the table, my servants each taking a seat after my guests and I sat.

"You eat with your serants?" The Tme Lords asked.

"Yes," I replied, "They are closer to me than family." I then raised my glass for a toast. "To Gallifrey and Edonia, and a friendship that I hope lasts longer than this bump in the road!"

"To Gallifrey and Edonia!" My dining hall cried.

I smiled, this day, I knew would be a jewel of my memories of home. The night was beautifully prepared for. The Time Lords enjoyed the conversation of past and present, and I loved thier lore.

To say the least, those few days would be forgotten in the following weeks. When the first refugees arrived my people were estatic. The crowds so large that gossipers were calling it Time Lord Mania. The first shipment of refugees were celebrated, but as time wore on the celebration came to a halt. My people had taken many in, and I took as many as my palace could hold. Then it happened. The Daleks were attacking my cities, large and small. I gathered my warriors, and told them of Dalek weaknesses and how to fight and protect themselves from them. The warriors fought valiantly, and gathered many Dalek deaths in the process. Yet, our death toll was larger, and my people were losing hope. The first Time Lord troops were seen as a miracle, but almost as soon as they arrived death visited them. My people died quicker though. Those Promised to the land suffered and died quicker than that of the other Promises. The Promise Keeper race was dying, and I was guilty, the death toll was my fault.


	4. First Promise

Two days before the mark of a month of Gallifrian and Edonian friendship I was again visited by the Time Lords. The three Time Lords that first visited me asked for another audience. I accepted, and looking back I wish I hadn't.

"Time Lords, may your promise go unbroken." I said as they entered.

"As with yours, Your Majesty." The Time Lord gravely spoke.

"Do you bring with you worse tidings than my troops?"

"We believe we do."

"Speak then." I sat, prepared for the worst.

"Your people will be killed by this war and time will forget about the Promise Keepers. Although, if you let us try to get as many of your people on our ships and let us detonate your planet, your people will be donned 'heroes' and treated as such."

"So this is it?" I walked towards the Time Lords, "What of our History, The History of The Promise Keepers?"

"We will take as much as we can with us." The Time Lords looked determined. 

"Then I guess I need to make a Declaration to my people." I felt my tears roll down my face. 

"I understand," The only Time Lady spoke, "You are still a child, one that is strong, but a child nonetheless."

"That's why I am scared." I said, then the doors opened, and a woman with dark brown hair entered. 

"May your promise go unbroken Ma'am" The woman confidently stated, then noticing the other Time Lords, waved another woman in.

"May your promise go unbroken, Your Majesty." The second woman who had a plethora of curly hair, and a carefree stance said. "Time Lords, I am sorry, but could you leave us to our business?"

"Yes," The lead Time Lord said, "The detonation will be in twenty-four hours." I looked at them in shock, such little time to remember Edonia! Then the curly haired woman spoke.

"My name is Professor River Song, this is Sarah Jane Smith," She motioned to the woman next to her, "We are both spoilers to your future."

"What future?" I asked, "I will die with my planet."

Sarah Jane Smith walked forward, "You have yet to be promised to anything right?"

"Yes, that is due to the fact that I haven't hit 650 yet." I felt so young, and incapable to rule when I said that statement.

"Professor, Miss Smith, I am sorry to apologize, but I cannot be promised now. My home is to be gone tomorrow."

"Yes," Professor Song said, "You will not have a home tomorrow, unless you are promised to something."

"River, stop playing games with the girl, she's not Promised to it yet!" Sarah scolded River, and I remained confused.

"What brings you here, truly? For me to be promised to 'it'?" I asked.

River Song rolled her eyes, and Sarah Jane stood solemn. "Your abdication of throne, and the beginning of your First Promise."

"I cannot do that Professor."

"Your Majesty," Sarah Jane said, "you are over your young head. And we can fulfill the minute Promise you gave your grandmother. Just let us lead you to this first promise!"

"You may be able to provide this for me but, my people need a leader, and I have a Declaration to make." I started to storm out of the throne room when River grabbed my arm.

"No matter what you do, people will die." The Professor looked at the ground, "the Time Lords will die too. Just let us take you where we can keep the line of Promise Keepers alive."

"This place," I started glancing back and forth between the two of them, "Is where I will make my Promise?"

"Yes, It is a Time Lord machine, called a Time and Relative Dimension in Space machine." Sarah seemed proud of the machine itself, "or TARDIS, for short."

I gave grandmother my word, this is my chance, and I'll take what I can get. "Then let me pack."

The Professor put my crown on my hair and said "Done!"

Then before I knew it I was in the middle of a battlefield. The main population had lived in pain for the past month. I saw then the disasters that my family's choices created. The Professor grabbed my arm and pulled me into a newspaper stand. I stood amazed, it was bigger on the inside.

"Hello, TARDIS!" Sarah Jane yelled.

Then a hologram, one of some person I obviously didn't know, popped up with a light buzz. "Welcome Queen Serenity, monarch of the Promise Keepers. Do you come to give your Promise to me?"

"She has." The Professor said for me.

"Yes, my Promise is to be yours."

"That is your choice?" The hologram asked.

"Yes."

"I request that you promise yourself to me in the means that you will become the embodiment of this ship, and the withstanding heart and soul of my inner workings. If you are to die, then I die." The hologram requested.

"I, Serenity, give my Promise. I Promise to become the embodiment of this TARDIS, it's withstanding heart and soul, and If I am to die, the ship will die. This is my Promise, I give up my title as Queen to become this ship and it's soul. My blood is yours to command as decreed in the Book of Promises, with my Promise."

"Then it is done!" The hologram changed into my form.

My fingers tingled with power, my mind gaining information at an alarming rate. Then the world started to go dark. My body was adjusting itself to my First Promise.


	5. Learning of The Doctor

I didn't wake up for about three days. By then the TARDIS and myself were in the holding docks, ready to be decommissioned. I spent approximately five minutes just gathering my surroundings, not getting up.

I was in a small room with a bed and a desk. The desk held a small note. I opened it to find River Song's handwriting.

Dear Serenity,

When he enters the TARDIS do not panic, but stay hidden. You are a piece of the puzzle that he should not know about. When certain times come, Sarah or myself will visit. Now, just relax. You run the show emotionally and spiritually. The TARDIS and you are one and the same.

-River Song

I then walked around, that was when I saw a screen, showing me the outside of the ship. A girl with medium-long dark hair stood, leaning on my ship. "Don't take that one," She said to an older Time Lord, "Take this one..." Then it hit me. The "he" that The Professor alluded to was this man. 

"TARDIS?" I asked the air, but actually got a response.

"Yes, Serenity?" Her metallic voice asked me, "'Can he find me here?' Is what you are wondering, correct?"

"Yeah." I nodded, amazed that the machine knew what I intended to ask.

"No, he will never venture this deep within us." The TARDIS replied.

"Us?" I asked, "That's because we are one now, right?"

"Yes, you and I are one in the same." The TARDIS then placed herself as a hologram before me. She looked like me, and I looked like her. I then felt proud of my Promise, I looked into the hologram's eyes. "So I hold the same information as you?"

"Yes, you do."

"TARDIS, can I call you Tarry?" I asked getting rather off topic.

"Sure, if that's a name that works for you Serenity." The hologram of myself smiled, it seemed so familiar, yet so distant of a memory, me smiling.

I then allowed myself to smile, "I believe that we will get along quite famously."

"As do I." Tarry replied. "Oh, Serenity, the screen here will show you any room within us, and where The Doctor will be."

"Who?" I asked trying to dredge up who 'The Doctor' was. 

"The man who will make us his home." She showed me the man with white hair again, "This is The Doctor. He is a Time Lord on his first regeneration."

I nodded, this was my business now. I then studied the map of the ship. "I'm going to leave you to our devices." 

"Bye Tarry!" I said to the hologram.

"See you Serenity!" 

I spent at least two hours inspecting the maps on the screen. Then I saw a dot moving around. The Doctor was walking around, and I felt nothing. All I felt was remorse for my home. Then I felt Tarry slow down en route. I then realized that River was very much so correct. My emotions changed Tarry's performance. I then sat at my desk and drew.

The feel of my hands creating artwork on paper brought my hopes up; my mind recreated the landscapes of Edonia, and my palace. Then I felt a tug on my heart. I drew my past. The Doctor controlled the mechanics for travel, but I controlled the speed and accuracy. I had to rest my mind.


	6. Blue, Black, and White

The Doctor decided that Earth was our first stop, and we were off! London, England, 1963. 

"We need to get changed." Tarry chirped as her hologram sat on my bed.

"Changed?" I asked.

"Just to blend in with the surroundings." Tarry said guiding me towards a closet. "Here." The doors opened, and within the wardrobe was an astounding amount of blue, black, and white that were in a style that screamed "Earth 1960's!"

"Why?" I asked, "I'm not going to be leaving!"

"Serenity, if you don't change, our chameleon circut may break!" Tarry seemed to be very aggrivated, for a machine.

"So?" I asked, acting like a small child.

Tarry looked at me and rolled her holographic eyes. "Then deal with the consiquence." She was gone, and I sat with my royal gown on, the last part of Edonia that I could hold.

Before we landed the fabric of my dress started to heat up. Suddenly, it began to burn, and the clothes in the wordrobe seemed better. 

I tore out of the dress, and I sat in a blue minidress within a total of five minutes. By then, we had landed, and I returned to my artwork. 

The day wore on, and The Doctor allowed a girl, who was his granddaughter and two others on. I could care less. If they stayed away from me, I wouldn't get attatched. Therefore there would be no repeat of what happened on Edonia.

After I decided on that, I fell asleep, only to wake up to the most unhappy TARDIS.

"YOU ACTUALLY BROKE THE BLOODY CHAMELEON CIRCUT!!!!!!!!" Tarry fumed, "How do we protect our cargo now, hmmn Serenity? Oh, and have fun wearing blue, black, and white from here on out!" The hologram then dissappeared. I was alone. I looked at the screen and watched the white-haired man do things to save people. I wish that I were like him.


	7. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's super short, but it's important.

After the day that we were stuck as a Police Box changed my perspective. Two weeks went past before I actually spoke to Tarry again. 

"Serenity?" The hologram asked, shy about walking up to me. 

"Tarry!" I felt relief wash over me.

"We're stuck in a single form, and won't be able to change." Tarry then looked up. "I apologize for my actions the other week."

If she was not a hologram I would have hugged her, but maybe thats the great thing about being promised, she instantly knew. 

From that moment on, I realized that Edonia was gone, and never returning. And Tarry was me, and I was Tarry. That was the TARDIS.

I stopped trying to remember Edonia in detail, because I was going to see the universe. I get to try different foods, meet new people, that is if I'm able to.


	8. First Meeting... As a Promised Woman

The First regeration of The Doctor was a wise, old-but-young man, considering the fact that he referred to those who looked younger than him as "child". I smiled at the screen. I am a little under 630, and yet he's younger than I am, while I look like I'm 18-ish in human standards. "Old but young, Young but old." I smiled at the irony. 

"Miraculous, isn't it?" River's voice drifted to my ears. "This is our First Meeting, seeing as you are now a Promised Woman."

I looked and saw her leaning on the frame of my door. "Professor Song!" I smiled, feeling the respect she had gained from me, just by finding my Promise. 

"Come with me," She waved her hand to the hallway, "I have something I want to show you." 

I then followed her down the hallway to a door, and the room behind it was empty. "It's bare." I said, wanting to get back to The Doctor. Well, in reality the screen, for which I view the Doctor.

"I believe you should start collecting. Just small things that can cross paths with The Doctor." River then pulled a red cylindrical object out of her purse. "This could be the first thing."

I held it in my hand, turning it over. What could this thing be? The cylander itself had no bottom. "What is it?"

"A fez." She smirked, "I personally think it's stupid, but you've told me about your..... fondness for it." She stopped, "Just keep that in mind."

I knodded, totally confused at her statements. Here I was the woman who downturned a Dalek, in reality THREE Daleks, gave refuge to Time Lords, and Detonated her home planet, yet I had no clue what to keep in mind, or when I told her that I was fond of the fez. I had no clue what this Fez was, and why I needed to collect things to cross paths with The Doctor.

River sighed, "A fez is an Earth-headpiece, or hat." She explained. "You told me in what is your future, my past, seeing as we are both time travelers, it makes this difficult. Keep in mind that there is a reason for why you are fond of that hat, and if you cross paths with The Doctor.... well you'll find out what happens." River looked down. I couldn't figure out what she ment.

"How peculiar." I said, it seemed to match everything she just proclaimed to me. 

"I have always thought the same thing." River said smiling.

"Well Igrinned "Thank you Professor. For the fez, and the explinations." I thne thought to myself how they didn't help at all, her explinations.

Rivers' comment was full of sencerity, "no TARDIS, thank you for making me who I am now." River hit some buttons on a bracelet like thing on her wrist. She then was gone. I felt my smile falter, Picked the fez that I had sat down, back up, and put it on.

I have grown to love that fez. RIver may dispise it, but I love it, Tarry considered it my "Happy cap" at least it has a ring to it. Yet, no matter how much joy the fez and screen gave me, I still felt empty inside.


	9. Knitting

Tarry visits became more scattered by the time of The Doctor's second regeneration. I started to become bored with my life. Therefore I decided I needed to gather myself and find a 'hobby'. 

I decided that after The Doctor landed, I would hunt down the nearest store, and buy something to do. While The Doctor was out having one of his "adventures" I would go and have an adventure of my own. Then I realized that I would have to leave the TARDIS for the first time since.... since I was in Edonia.

Earth was our destination, this planet that has creatures that are like the same planet's cockroaches, seem indestructable. This was where we landed, obviously, due to the fact that The Doctor found comfort and peace here. 

"Tarry?!" I called, the hologram appearing.

"Serenity." She replied.

"I want to go out. Yes, out out, and get some things to do. What's the estamated Time of Arrival for The Doctor and his companions to return?"

"Three hours." Tarry said calculating something. 'There is a crafts store three blocks away, here, wear this." The wardrobe opened and a polo and skirt were laid out. "You'll blend in better." The black skirt and blue top were on, and Tarry had imprinted upon my impressionable brain, the directions to the crafts store.

I easily exited the labrynth of The TARDIS, and was on my way. Tarry had provided me with Earth money, and my personal adventure had begun.

The Krafty Corner was the store's name, and I walked in the corner shop, only to be greeted by the nicest old woman. "Welcome to the Krafty Corner!" She said. I looked behind me and in the shop that was void of any customers. She was talking to me then. 

"Hello." I said.

"Anything I could do to help?" The older woman asked, her name tag said "Susan".

I shifted akwardly. "Yes, I need something that is time consuming, yet I can keep going on for a long period of time."

"Oh! Perfect!" Susan said as she led me over to a wall filled with baskets of colourful strings. "This is our knitting section. Now, dear, these are our yarn choices."

Yarn... The colourful strings were called yarn. 

"I think this will do well for you." Susan handed me yarn in a creme colour. "and these are our needles. This pair looks perfect for you!" A nice pair sat on the counter now, along with the creme yarn. "Now to use them, you take the needles and yarn and do this..." Susan showed me the basics of how to start a yarn scarf. I was amazed, then she handed me a book. "This should help you with project ideas."

I payed for the objects, with the money Tarry gave me, and headed back to home. By the time I was successuflly back in my room, I had a whole hour to burn before The Doctor returned. 

Tarry's holographic form popped up in fronto of me as I took out the yarn. "What kind of Earth-craft did you get?"

"Knitting supplies." I replied.

"I think that that's a great choice of 'hobby' for you Serenity!" Tarry said with a nod.

I smiled, large and toothy. "I hope so."

The Doctor's antics may not be the thing that was making my life so boring, but the lack of things to do. I hoped that this could hold my attention when nothing of intrest was going on. I then started to spend my time making hats, scarfs, and whatever have to mind with the knitting needles and yarn. I kept watching The Doctor, and it remained the favorite of all my passtimes. 

Yet sometime, my room became an unimspirational confine. It led me to explore other chambers to knit in. These lead me closer and closer to The Doctor. Sometimes it was dagerously close.

During one of these time I dropped my knitting supplies somewhere, I don't quite remember where. But I lost them, only to find that The Doctor had found them, and was using them. It actually started a game....


	10. The Game of Yarns

It started easily, planting bundles of yarn in random places. On top of the switches, by the pool, around the hallways, I placed the bundles of colorful yarn everywhere. 

I wrote little notes on the bundles, and The Doctor always seemed to get a kick out of what I had to say. I realized that I had stopped drawing Edonia, and started to draw him. My walls that have become covered with my drawings, were becoming covered again by The Doctor's faces. I smiled as I looked at my drawing of the first regeneration, where it all began. 

I knew that The Doctor had started to notice me when I sat a bundle of yarn in the hallway ajacent to the control room, and he instantly ran into the doorframe, looking for me.

"I heard your feet and skirts, please come out?" The Doctor looked both ways down the hallway, then picked up the bundle of yarn. He smiled and added "One day I'll catch you gingerbread woman, and I don't think I'll let you go." The Doctor smiled, and turned back to the control room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I stood just around the corner, and heard every word. I quietly walked back to my room, and the minute I closed the door I collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread woman." Was what the note said. 

"You realize that he loves puzzles, and you are the biggest puzzle for him to solve." Tarry said, then corrected herself, "We. We are the biggest puzzle."

I nodded. "Tarry, we're almost out of yarn."

"He's about to regenerate anyways, it won't matter then." Tarry then blinked out before I could ask anything about it not mattering anymore.

The next Earth trip changed everything. I was down to my last bundle of yarn, and The Doctor regenerated in U.N.I.T. headquarters. I watched as he changed, and refused to be in the infirmary.

"I am THE doctor, the definate article one may say." He said as his reasoning, then got back into Tarry, changing outfits at least five times. I laughed, but when he stepped out of my doors wearing the scarf that he made out the many bundles of yarn that I stratigically placed around Tarry, the laughter was gone. I have one bundle left. I have to finish the game. I then sat the last bundle behind the control podium. "This is the last of the yarn" I wrote as the note.

The next day, when Sarah Jane, and The Doctor were gone, I found another note in one of the hallways. "Go get more" was all it said. I will go out tonight, and then went to bed, I'm just quite tired.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke, with Tarry in mid flight. "Tarry, I want to go get the yarn now!" I spoke to the ship herself.

The course was slightly changed, and I felt the direction shift. We were headed to get more, just as The Doctor wished. I smiled as I passed the newest sketch in my collection. The face of the newest regeneration, and I headed to the control room.

I almost walked in without looking, but Tarry's holographic form stopped me. "Look" she whispered and her inner lights highlighted the traps that were meant to reveal me. I looked over each trap, and disabled them silently. The last 'trap' was one I could not disable. There in a pile of coat and scarf, slept The Doctor. His soft snores proving him to be deeply asleep.

Tarry's holographic form kept tracing her hands across her neck as if to say "No, Don't!" yet I didn't listen. I placed the brown hat that rested over his eyes on my head, and picked the tall Time Lord up without much issue. Tarry was reinforced with extremely strong metals, and it showed in my newfound bodily strength. I carried him into his own room, which to my surprise was not the chosen resting place for the newest edition to the TARDIS team, K-9. I sighed, relieved that at least one thing worked out for the better. I placed the man on the bed, and secured his neck with a fluffy pillow. As I set him down, I felt him stir. I felt a shot of panic go to my stomach, and he quickly came to, but I then understood that the panic was something else entirely. We were surrounded, on all sides, and I stopped the ship.

My body instantly responded. My hands went to my sides, eyes started to see the outside of the ship without a screen, and The Doctor was witnessing all of this. "Friend or Foe." I transmitted my voice over the other ship's dispatch. 

"You are in our airspace, define us as foe." I then had a small amount of myself show, because I thought of The Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, and K-9, my cargo. My hands shot up, in a defensive motion, activating the shields. 

"You will be unable to break through this shield, leave or else I will make cause for you to leave." I felt like my voice was extremely cold, and mechanical.

"We are not going to leave." 

I then sent a time shock through the air. The ships toppled on each other, and then left, or what's left of them left. I then dropped the shields, and I myself dropped... to the floor. I then felt myself caught by two arms, and then my head cradled by a shoulder. I felt my eyes adjust, and The Doctor looked at me, worry all over his face. 

"Gingerbread woman?" He asked, looking into my eyes for conformation on my identity. He found it, "are you alright?"

"Tarry?" I whispered, and Tarry's holographic form popped up.

"Doctor, she can't talk, she's returning from possessing the ship itself." Tarry then in her holographic form touched my hair, and the static made some of it stand out.

"Better. Now." I muttered into The Doctor's scarf.

"You sure?" Tarry asked.

"Yeah, thanks Tarry." I said looking up.

Tarry's form was gone and The Doctor and I were alone, he picked me up, and sat me down on his bed, and laid down next to me. 

"Sleep." He commanded, and then wrapped his arm around me. I tried to get up, and he then tightened his hold on me. "I said once that if I found you I wouldn't let you go, I know you heard me."

"I did." I said, then let my eyes droop, and sleep claimed both of us for her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers! Now is the fun part.... I need ideas, if you want to see Serenity respond to a certain regeneration in a special way I'll take recommendations up until the 8th doctor, the New Who series I have ideas for, but how would you like Serenity to respond to 5, 6,and 7? And How do you want to see The Doctor and Serenity's relationship work??? Thanks so much for reading and your feedback  
> -Sailorsenshiringo


	12. Waking up warm

When I woke up the first thing I felt was warmth, and heard the soft snores of the man I slept next to. I avoided shifting, or calling for Tarry, because this was a situation I have to figure out on my own. My eyes pryed themselves open and I looked at the tight curls on the Doctor's head. 

He wasn't close to waking up, and I had no clue on what I should do. I felt like touching the curls, just to see if they were as springy as they looked. Yet, I laid there and breathed in his sent. He smelled like those ridiculous candies he has with him at all times, and he had his own sent under that. I never really thought of the fact that I had never cared for anyone, but now I realized how lonely my existence is. I then let my fingers intertwine with his curls. He started to wake up at that moment and leaned into my hand. 

He groggily opened his eyes and gave me a sleepy smile. "Morning" he said the word dragging a bit, as does all the words first said as you awake. 

"Good morning, Doctor." I smiled, and he smiled right back, squeezing my side, which he still held. "I take it that I must go now." It came out more as a statement rather than a question, but he answered anyways.

"No, that will not do! You are going to meet Sarah and K-9 today no matter what Gingerbread Woman." He smiled, "Now, what's your real name, Love?"

"Serenity." Was all I said, but then I was swept up and ready to meet the companions.


End file.
